Some secrets revealed
by Inuyashagurlxoxo
Summary: Acesa reveals some hidden and familiar talents, another proposal, and The King to be gets involved...


**"I have a feeling they aren't telling us everything," said Ray. "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling too," said Lita. "So do you think these so called Guardians are going to help us?" asked Mina. "Who knows, Venus seems to have a grudge against Rini," said Amy. "Hey, watch how you call them, I'm Venus too, you know," said Mina. "Your right, sorry," said Amy. "Amy, did you notice how the guardian Mars kind of looked like me," asked Ray. "Yeah, I did, it's strange." "Well, the other new girl in our school that I met happens to look like you!" said Ray. "Me, but how?" said Amy. "I'm not sure, but I bet that she is the guardian Mercury!" said Ray, very sure of her self.**

Serena and Darien had left a while ago with Rini. They were headed to his apartment. When they got there, Rini had fallen asleep. "Oh Darien, did you notice that guy kind of looked and sounded like you?" "Yes, I did. It creped me out. I felt like we were back in the future talking to the future me." "Why do you think that the girls bowed to you and he didn't?" asked Serena. "Well, if they are from the future I suppose they recognized me, so they thought to bow. But I have no idea why he wouldn't. I wonder, maybe ...Hey, I wonder why those girls didn't bow to you." "That's a good question...Wait I got it. When Rini came she didn't know who I was she only knew about Sailor Moon. Maybe, those girls don't know that Queen Serenity, me, was once Sailor Moon. Do you think that's it?" "Hmm, that could be, but they knew that Rini is Mini Moon, and they all seem very smart, so they probably would have figured it out."

"Darien I'm gonna go. Okay." She bent over to pick Rini up from the bed when Darien placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you leave her, she's already asleep. "Darien?" "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind." She stood up, he placed his hands around her. He leaned down to kiss her, and they kissed. "You can spend the night too, if you want." Serena hugged Darien, he held her so tight. "What are we going to do about this new enemy, yours and the other Scouts' powers don't even work on them. I just...I just don't want you or Rini to be in that kind of danger," Darien said.

Back at Ray's house Luna and Artemis just finished putting Diana to sleep. "Artemis, the girls are to distracted to realize what these creatures are after, plus their attacks don't even work on them, what are we going to do?" said Luna. "Your right, in all of their talking and gossip, they didn't even mention that the creatures are after pure souls. We should talk to them tomorrow," said Artemis.

One floor down and across the hall in Darien's apartment building, was an apartment with 5 teenagers. "Do you think that Sailor Neptune, Pluto, and Uranus told the Scouts about us?" asked Lisa. "I wouldn't be surprised if they did," said Acesa. "Ace, you have to stop acting that way around Rini." "She doesn't deserve the crown, you do. She doesn't deserve to be called a princess. Your the Prince, my Prince, no one should take that role away from you, not even small lady," said Acesa. "But... I can make it up to you, why don't we go see a movie tomorrow?" "Okay, why not," he said. Then he hugged her.

The next day, the girls finished school. Lita, Mina, Amy, Rini and Ray were studying. Darien and Serena decided to go see a movie. They were sitting in the second row. All of a sudden Serena heard someone say, "Oh Darien." Knowing that her herself didn't say it, creped her out. She looked around, but who ever said it didn't repeat it. So, she turned around and cuddled up to Darien. Later on, after the movie Serena and Darien decided to walk around.

They came to a man playing a piano. More couples surrounded him. He was so talented. When he was about to complete his finale, one of those creatures came. "Ahhhhhhhhh," a couple screamed. "We have to save him," shouted Serena. "But we can't transform here" Darien shouted back. The creature began to suck out the pianist's soul. They ran into an alley and transformed. "Wait what good, is transforming, we can't even attack," said Darien.

Meanwhile, "Ace transform!" Sailor Guardian Venus and The Moonlight Knight we lucky enough to be there at the scene. They both transformed, but "It's too late!" said S.G. Venus. "The demon already has the pianist's soul," she continued. "You made a huge mistake in taking his soul demon," shouted The Moonlight Knight. The demon looked straight at them. Then, from his body, spikes flew right toward S.G. Venus. "Uh," then she collapsed. "Andrea!" The Moonlight Knight shouted as she hit the ground. He ran to her, then all of a sudden, from his forehead came a blinding light. "Tuxedo Mask, what's happening?", asked Sailor Moon. "I'm not sure," he answered.

Then The Moonlight Knight stood up, and on his forehead "could it be, a crescent moon mark, but how is this possible," Sailor Moon wondered. The Moonlight Knight stood right in front on the demon "you'll pay for hurting her demon," he said then screamed. In that instant the demon disappeared and the pianist's soul remained.

Then, S.G. Venus' tiara started to glow, she stood up and then her tiara vanished, and on her forehead was the symbol for the planet Venus. She walked over to The Moonlight Knight, she placed her arm on his shoulder. He turned around, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, then he threw her into him, then he wrapped his arms around her. Then out of nowhere, "Mercury, bubbles blast!" The air seemed to be taken by a fog. When it passed, S.G. Venus and The Moonlight Knight were gone. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask returned to normal. They ran to see if the pianist was alright but he had already gotten up.

In the apartment, all of the Sailor Guardians crowded to see if Venus was alright. "Sorry, it took so long, but we got there as fast as we could," said Alex. "Are you okay?" asked Lisa. "She'll be fine, she just needs rest," said The Moonlight Knight. All of the girls left. Still in pain and still tired she said, "Darien, you called me Andrea, when I fell, you haven't called me by my real name in so long." "I'm so used to calling you Ace, I'm not sure why I called you by your first name. But, which do you prefer?", asked Darien. "You only called me Ace, so that my mother wouldn't recognize me. I do love it when you call me Andrea. But, around the Scouts, and our parents, should call me Ace," she said.

In the other room, the rest of the girls were talking. "Do you think she'll be okay, by tomorrow?" asked Lisa. "Let's hope so, Lisa," said Alex. "Do you think the Scouts suspect who we are because of what Prince Darien did?" asked Rebecca. "Let's hope not, if they figure out who we are to early, everything we've worked for could be ruined," replied Alex. "We can't allow something like this to happen again, we have to stick together without anyone suspecting or realizing who we are," she continued.

Meanwhile at Ray's house, "How could he have the crescent mark on his forehead?", Serena shouted. "That mark belongs to me and Rini only!" "Serena, calm down, your such an idiot, there's got to be an explanation," said Ray. "Ray, why don't you have someone copy your family sign," Serena shouted back at her. "Both of you relax, your both right," said Amy. Both Ray and Serena were sticking their tongues at each other. Darien sighed, and his head dropped into his hands. "Serena, girls, focus, we need to find out exactly what they want, who's side they're on, and why they are here, then we can find the details later," said Darien. "Rini, since your from the future, do you have any idea at all, who they are?", he asked.

"W-eell, there is a myth in my time. It is said, when the world comes across it's greatest enemy, that the sailor soldier's powers wont work. They say, that The Children of the Future, will come and stop this new enemy. For the enemy to be destroyed, the princess will be awakened. Then when it is over, the Sailors will put her to rest until she is needed again. But, the Prince, her lover, will be sad and he will try to reawaken her."

"Rini, do you think that is what's happening here?", asked Amy. "I'm not sure but it is the greatest enemy you have ever faced, and our powers don't even work," she answered. "I guess your right, but do you have any idea who this princess is?", asked Ray. "Could it be Serena?", asked Amy. "I'm really not sure who she is or who the Prince is!...But I really do wonder, why aren't the new Sailors in my time, shouldn't I know them, they seem to know me!..."

A while later Acesa was walking around outside, she was feeling much better. She was looking down, but when she looked up, her eyes met with Amara's. "Oh... Amara," she said. "Ace, why are you here?", she asked. "I am fulfilling my duty given to me by royalty. I'm only doing what I am told. Please Amara, stay out of my way, if the stories said are already set in motion, I won't stop if you get in my way," said Acesa. "I understand, but if you do anything to hurt Rini, you know that the Scouts will come after you." "Both Dariens, will protect me, I need not worry, but my Darien will receive the crown as he was born to." "But Ace...Look, just don't get into too much trouble, you and the other princesses need to be safe."

"Lady Amara, did you tell the Scouts about us?", she asked. "They only no that your from the future and that Queen Serenity sent you all away for training before Rini was born." "But Amara, King Darien, needs to know about..." Amara cut her off. "Don't worry about that, we will make sure that Prince Darien exists for your time, the King will find out at the opportune moment." "Thank you, My Lady," said Acesa. Both girls continued on their original paths.

Amara met up with Trista and Michelle. "Amara, what wrong?", asked Michelle. "I ran into Acesa just before." "Did she say why she and the other Guardians are here?", said Michelle. "She said she was carrying out orders given to her by royalty... But to her that could mean Darien or herself. Trista, do you know what she meant by that?", asked Amara. "No, but if I did I would not be able to tell you anyway. I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait and see." "From all this, it seems that they are farther in the future than we suspected," said Michelle.

The next day after school Amara and Mina were going to the Arcade that Andrew works at. As they went in they noticed a whole bunch on kids crowded around one of the games. Andrew walked over to Mina, they kissed on the cheek. "Andrew, what's going on?", asked Mina. "Some girl is beating everyone, I think they call her Ace or something. She's the best I've ever seen," he said. Mina stepped through the crowd. She waited for the person who lost to get up, than she sat down and looked at the girl. She was so beautiful, Mina felt as though she knew her somehow. They started the race and within 3 seconds it was over. "What, how, there's no way. How did I lose so fast?" Mina was so confused. Mina got up and Amara took her place. Amara looked at Ace, Ace looked back. "Are you ready," Amara asked. "You bet," Ace replied.

They started racing, but this race went on even longer. "Why are you here, is it because of your father," asked Amara. "How did you know, at first I came here to race, but then I realized it was him," she answered. "You know you can't approach him, he doesn't even know who your mother really is yet, so he won't ever have an idea who you are," said Amara. "You still think I don't know who my mother is do you? Well I know she's in this room this very moment, I beat her in a race," she said mysteriously. Amara was struggling, she was losing, and it was over. "Your good Ace," said Amara. "So are you, but maybe you should practice more," she said giggling. Ace got up from the chair and left they Arcade, as she walked on the sidewalk, she grabbed her stomach. She looked at her shirt, the wound she had gotten last night was bleeding.

She began walking faster, to her apartment. Acesa made it to the door, Darien was sitting on the couch and stared at her. He looked down and saw the blood. He ran over to her and caught as she was collapsing. He opened a bedroom door, and placed her on the bed. Her forehead began to glow with the Venus mark. Fearing for her life, the crescent mark appeared on his forehead. At the Arcade Mina and Andrew suddenly looked up. They felt as though something was wrong. Upstairs in the apartment building, the floor above Acesa, was Darien, he was reading a book. His head twitched, he ran to his door. He pulled it open and ran downstairs to the apartment where Acesa and Darien were. The door was still open, bright lights were shinning from the apartment. He ran in. "What's happening," he asked. The Darien with the crescent mark turned to him. His mark disappeared, "she's bleeding, please help me," he said. Darien felt as thought he couldn't refuse, so he agreed to help.

The mark above her forehead later disappeared, she was sleeping in the bed. Both Dariens were sitting on the couch. "What happened?"

"It's a long story, but if you want to know you'll have to trust me and keep this a secret."

"Okay. I will."

"My name is Darien, I was born in crystal Tokyo. My father is King of the Earth, his name is Darien."

"But, that would mean that that's me."

"Yes," said the future Darien.

"If I'm your father, than Rini is your sister, but you look much older than her." "That's because I am," said future Darien.

"But my future self didn't mention you."

"You are the only one who is supposed to know, and we were supposed to tell you. Plus, you and my mother, Serena, sent me and the girls away for training. I was sent with Andrea, Ace, to Venus. That's why Rini doesn't know me yet. The other Guardians are the daughters of the Sailor Scouts. Andrea is Mina's daughter. Since we were sent away and we trained together, we have gotten very close. We have developed a certain bond," said the future Darien.

"So, let me get this straight. You are my son. Serena is your mother. Your Rini's older brother. You were sent away for training with the girl who was injured. Rini doesn't know about you yet. The Sailor Guardians are the daughters of the Sailor Scouts. And I have to keep this secret... Are you in love with Andrea?"

"Uh, well I guess you should know...Y-Yes, I am,"said the future Darien.

"Why does she have a grudge against Rini?"

"When we return from training, everyone forgets about us, so when I try to assume the role of Prince, Rini...Let's just say, Andrea feels that I should be treated as royalty since that is what I am, and what I was born to be. She doesn't trust Rini or Serena. The only ones she trusts are you, me, Amara, Trista, and Michelle. Oh, and of coarse, the Sailor Guardians. She only shows loyalty to you and me," said the future Darien. "So what should I call both of you?" "Well in the future my nickname is Darrin and Andrea's is Acesa or Ace, I call her Ace."

The two finished up the conversation, then Darien went back up to his apartment.

Darien jr. went into the bedroom where Andrea was. He sat down on the bed next to her. She woke up and looked at him then smiled. "Hey sleepyhead, how are you," he asked. "Better, who was that," asked Acesa. "It was my father...I told him pretty much everything that we were gonna tell him."

"Does he know to keep it a secret," she asked.

"Yeah, I told him to...Andrea what made your wound open up?"

"I don't know, I was racing at the arcade, but when I got outside it started bleeding...What's wrong," she asked.

"It just really scared me. I've never seen you like this, I don't ever want to see you like this again. I want to always be able to protect you. When we get back to our time I want you to be my bride. I want you to be my princess... Andrea I'm gonna ask you to marry me! WIl you?"

"...Darien, OF COARSE!" She sat up and they kissed.

"I'll get you a ring when we get back. If you still want to marry me, that is," he said. She smiled from ear to ear. They kissed again.

Later on, the rest of the Sailor Guardians returned to the apartment. They heard everything that happened they were so happy for Darien and Andrea. But they were a little worried about the King knowing. They were also concerned for Andrea's life with the wound of hers. The girls left the apartment to get dinner.

"Do you think the Prince told the King too early," asked Lisa.

"Well, it's too late to do anything now. Besides, The King told us to tell him, remember," said Rebecca.

"Yeah, your right," said Lisa.

"Girls, we should be worried about Acesa, she's the strongest of us. What are we going to do if we need her," asked Alexandra.

"Hmm, I see your point. That's a good question," said Rebecca.


End file.
